An image forming apparatus which can use a decolorable toner is known. The image forming apparatus of this type includes a fixing device that heats the decolorable toner to a first temperature for fixing the decolorable toner to a sheet when the image forming apparatus is in a decolorable toner printing mode. The fixing device heats the decolorable toner to a second temperature that is higher than the first temperature when decoloring the decolorable toner when the image forming apparatus is in a decoloring mode.
It is necessary to lower the temperature of the fixing device when switching to the decolorable toner fixing mode. Therefore, an image forming apparatus capable of efficiently cooling the fixing device is desirable.